


So Enchanting An Enemy

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's being nice to Spike, he has a theory why, but he's not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Enchanting An Enemy

 

 

“Can I get you some blood, Spike?” Willow rose from the table, letting her head fall back to stretch out the crick in her neck. She felt as if she had been bent over that same book for the last five hundred years. The words were staring to look like little squiggles now and she needed a break.

Spike glanced up, he was lounging across the Watcher’s sofa flipping through a TV guide he had pilfered from all night garage. The Watcher had never bothered to pick one up during his weekly shop and flatly refused to do so now just to appease his unwanted vampire houseguest.

Well the Watcher was just sodding stuck with him whether he liked it or not. Free board and lodge with warm, comfortable surroundings, all the necessary amenities and blood provided for him, even if it was pigs blood; Spike wasn’t going anywhere and the Watcher would just have to get used to it.

Willow trotted into the kitchen to pour herself a soda. “Spike? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Spike got up and wandered after her. Leaning against the counter he watched her pour a drink and take a bag of blood out of the fridge. She shook it slightly at him and he nodded, totally surprised when she proceeded to fix him a beverage. Anyone else would have dumped the bag in his hands and told him to make it himself. But not the witch. She just let him stand there watching her as she catered to his one basic need.

“Did you want weetabix with it?”

“No,” Spike shook his head, frowning at her. “What’re you doin’?”

“Um… making you a drink. You said you wanted one.”

“But why?” Spike prodded. “Why bother ‘bout me?”

“I thought you might be thirsty,” Willow paused, her nose wrinkling as she considered for a moment. “Or hungry. I’m not really sure which one it is.”

“Eternally hungry. Eternally thirsty. Makes no difference.” He made a dismissive gesture. “You’re always nice to me,” he said, unsure how he really felt about that. “Why? I did try to kill you, remember?”

“I’m hardly likely to forget,” she glared at him. “But, well,” Willow let out a little sigh. “I just…”

“You’re just nice to everyone,” Spike guessed. “An’ now I’m all chipped an’ you figure I’m harmless I qualify for the same nicey-nice treatment.” He snorted. “Little Miss Goody-To-Shoes.”

The wounded look on her face made Spike feel bad, which only served to irritate him. The microwave pinged in the loaded silence and Willow let out a breath, deliberately ignoring the sound and brushing by him.

He moved, so swift and fluid Willow didn't realize what he was about to do until he caught her wrist. They stood so close Spike could almost feel her chest rising and falling and the heat coming from her body.

His eyes caught hers and Willow’s breath shivered. Her heart stalled. Spike was going to kiss her, but she couldn't seem to step away. She was interested and curious even though she knew nothing could ever come of it.

Keeping her at arm’s length, just in case she decided to slap his face; Spike leant in and kissed her. Eyes drifting shut, Willow murmured her pleasure and the kiss deepened; Spike’s tongue sliding across hers, sending gooseflesh right down to her toes.

She wanted this one kiss.

She needed this one kiss.

She wanted one taste of the demon she had been unable to forget since he cried on her shoulder in an abandoned factory.

 

 


End file.
